Dream Girl
History Origin Dream Girl aka Nura Nal was born on Naltor, a world run by precognition of the future. To complicate matters, Nal's mother was the High Seer, gifted with above average precognition, and expected to become a great leader. Instead, Nal left Naltor in search of fun and adventure. She took up the identity of Madame Mysterious and worked as a travelling fortune teller. During this time, she developed empathy for others and rather than tell them the truth about her visions, she lied and told them what they wanted to see. One such couple was Mr. and Mrs. Ranzz, who were searching for Ayla Ranzz. When her advice proved false, Garth Ranzz nursed a grudge against her. Eventually, Nal decided to put her powers to good and joined the Legion of Superheroes as Dream Girl. She was accepted after having a vision, about seven Legionnaires dying in a ship explosion, was prevented. Timber Wolf Dream Girl was present at the welcome of Timber Wolf into the Legion. The Man from the Edge of Tomorrow Dream Girl went to the Takron-Galtos along with some other superheroes to stop Legion's greatest enemies she got defeated and got locked into the prison cell herself. At the end Legion rescues her along with others. Karate Kid Dream Girl was present at the welcome and introduction of Nemesis Kid. In Your Dreams With the power to see the future in her dreams, Dream Girl warns the Legion of attacks by a criminal organization the Dark Circle aimed to take down the United Planets. However, Lightning Lad wonders if Dream Girl, or her visions, can be trusted. She tries to run away as she thinks that she will be killed by the Legion and is captured by the Dark Circle. They see the future with the help of her dreams.Later she is rescued by the legion and is again a member of the legion and is trusted again. Dark Victory She then appears with other legionaries in process of stopping Brainiac 5 from destroying everything. Powers * Precognition: Like all natives of Naltor, she has the power to see the future and experience visions in dreams; she is rated one of the most powerful precognitives on the planet. Her hand-to-hand fighting skills, combined with her ability to glimpse seconds into the future, made her a formidable short-term opponent in battle, but the sheer number of expanding possible futures in each second of a battle made it difficult for her to keep the advantage. Her precognitive abilities also give her an edge in strategic planning. Equipment * Legion Flight Ring: Like all Legionaries Dream Girl wears a flight ring. It allows her self propelled flight and protection in the vacuum of space. Appearence * Timber Wolf * The Man from the Edge of Tomorrow, Pt. 2 * The Karate Kid * In Your Dreams * Dark Victory part 1 * Dark Victory part 2 External links * Dream Girl article at DC Comics Database, the DC Comics publication Wikia. Category:Legion of Superheroes Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Naltorians Category:Native Abilities Category:Female Characters